


Happy birthday, Hyung

by roseey



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Childhood Love, M/M, Neighbors, Romance, aji, birthday gifts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:13:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23822884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roseey/pseuds/roseey
Summary: Suddenly, for good few months, Mingyu couldn’t stop thinking about Wonwoo. Google said it is hormones, his mother patted his head like it is nothing to worry about and his father mentioned that mowing lawns is the solution to all sorts of worries.Alternatively, Mingyu’s birthday gifts for Wonwoo, throughout the years.
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu
Comments: 7
Kudos: 165





	Happy birthday, Hyung

**Author's Note:**

> I whipped it up in the middle, sorry for the errors!

The first time he fidgets before one of the many aisles of a small corner shops, his mother comes to aid him with a spring like gentle smile, tousling his hair affectionately before picking up the clay dough box.

‘You need to ask if you want it, Mingyu.’ She says and the young six year old boy follows her movement of lodging the said item in the basket heaped with other supplies. He quietly finishes the purchase with her and like every other time, he was given a chocolate bar for cooperating and behaving well in the public.

Two days later, Mingyu seeks out his mother’s help to wrap the clay dough box with sparkling Mickey Mouse sheets.

‘Why Gyu?’

She asks as she wraps and Mingyu is too engrossed by her skillful folding that he remains silent, letting the question slip past his child like mind.

The next day when he extends out the present to the seven year old boy dressed in fresh colors, before the white picket fence of his house, he simpers a little until the gift is well received.

‘Happy birthday, Wonu hyung.’ He mumbles rather shyly and when their hands graze, he looks up to brightly beam at his neighbor.

‘Thank you, Mingyu ah.’

* * *

Bicycling has become their favorite after school activity and Mingyu takes pride in surpassing his elder friend every time they round in the neighborhood. The best part is, Wonwoo’s mother welcomes the boys with snacks and a tall jug of lemonade.

Wonwoo dislikes tart and so Mingyu happily obliges to take Wonwoo’s portion of drink as well, leaving the elder to tend himself with plain water.

So for Wonwoo’s birthday, Mingyu pesters his father to buy the box of sweet candies. Mind you, the box is not any small.

‘You will get cavities, Gyu.’ His father says as he takes him out for a drive in his car, late afternoon and Mingyu poses his signature pout.

‘It is not for me, it is for Wonu hyung!’

‘So, you want Wonwoo to get tooth cavities?’

Well, that got Mingyu thinking.

After much thinking and researching, he chose his gifts and packed it in a normal paper bag. His mother was busy and his father was not home that day to help him.

The next day when he gave his presents before the same white picket fence, Wonwoo looked pleased albeit frowning at the items in his hands.

‘I like the candies....and the toothpaste.’

Mingyu grinned, outshining the sun itself.

* * *

When Mingyu celebrates his tenth birthday, Wonwoo is in sixth grade and apparently, time becomes a constraint. The bicycles they used to ride are left at the corners collecting dust and his father brings home a new puppy which keeps Mingyu entertained and engaged.

Wonwoo’s visit home becomes less frequent after his puppy Aji exhibits her mischievous side by scratching his forearms.

Mingyu feels bad but he makes no move to catch up with his neighbor Hyung for a while.

When the red circle on his monthly calendar reminds him of Wonwoo’s birthday, Mingyu breaks his piggy bank to count the coins, one by one on the wooden desk of his and asks his mom what can be bought for that amount.

‘Here.’ Mingyu thrusts the band aid pack into Wonwoo’s arms, at his door.

The elder casts him a look of confusion before a nimble finger points at theprominent scar on his forearms, partially obstructed by the sleeves of a red tee shirt.

‘Happy birthday and Aji says sorry.’ Mingyu mumbles and this time around, Wonwoo grins at him.

* * *

Mingyu is thirteen and is mad at his mom.

He asks himself if it is the best time to withhold his pride but he shakes his head, as he thinks of other ways to ask for pocket money.

The forbearance lasts only for long. He didn’t mean to yell and disobey his mom. In his defense, he had exams to focus on and washing the car could wait. The deal wasn’t even that big but the argument that entailed what made the matter worse.

So, he can’t get money from his mother and borrowing is something he despises. And his father is out of town.

Then an idea strikes him.

He could pretend that he forgot Wonwoo’s birthday. Maybe when the elder reminds him of that, he can simply state that it slipped his mind and can just wish him for the time being and give him a late birthday gift?

‘You forgot?’ Wonwoo deadpans at the school corridor and Mingyu should have known that he can’t act to save a soul.

He awkwardly leans his weight on one leg and scratches his head, afraid to meet Wonwoo’s eyes.

‘It is okay, Gyu.’ Wonwoo says and for some reason the voice sounds somber and sad. Mingyu instantly feels guilty.

Before he could explain more, Wonwoo’s classmate calls for him and the elder sprints off without saying goodbye.

They don’t run into each other for a while and when Mingyu makes peace with his mom, he runs to the store to buy something for the elder.

It was a pencil case. He didn’t think much about it, because he is witty enough to realize that Wonwoo is not someone who cares about the gifts but the wishes.

When he presents the gift, at pitch dark night before the Jeon household, Wonwoo says it is not necessary with a polite smile.

That night Mingyu couldn’t sleep properly.

* * *

Mingyu fusses about the choice of presents the most in Wonwoo’s fifteenth birthday.

The previous year was a disaster, and Mingyu was careful enough to act nicely around his parents. His plan was totally foolproof since he has the new year’s gift money from his grandmother.

Now all he had to do is pick an amazing gift that will amaze Wonwoo.

But he couldn’t think nothing beyond stationery items, books and the pencil case which he already bought the previous year. Learning from the mistakes, Mingyu picks up a bunch of color pens, few writing books and a greeting card.

At school, he plans to meet Wonwoo at the cafeteria and just as he was about to make an entrance, he sees his Hyung being swarmed with the entire population of his batch mates showering him with expensive gifts.

Mingyu looks down what he has in his hands and up at what the others are giving Wonwoo. That one person, Kwon something..hands out a big box of what appears to be a video game set and Mingyu’s mind supplies how that is a good idea since Wonwoo is into it, recently.

With a shake of head, Mingyu walks back and slips the greeting card alone into Wonwoo’s locker.

He receives a message from Wonwoo before the night falls.

_Thank you gyu :) I was expecting you to see in person_

Mingyu ignores the message as a small smile creeps up his face. He will talk to the elder tomorrow.

* * *

Suddenly, for good few months, Mingyu couldn’t stop thinking about Wonwoo. Google said it is hormones, his mother patted his head like it is nothing to worry about and his father mentioned that mowing lawns is the solution to all sorts of worries.

Probably engaging in something would help him take his mind off it. Amidst tending to the unkempt garden, Mingyu notices Wonwoo’s careful step towards him after jumping over the fence; silver frames of his specs gaining glint from the sunshine and his extra large peach shirt hanging loose on his frame.

Mingyu beams at him before wiping the perspiration settling at his brow and he becomes self conscious of his own appearance in a minute, combing his hair back with his fingers.

Wonwoo settles beside him silently and Mingyu gives up working to straighten his legs out and lay free on the grass.

‘Is Soonyoung not coming today?’ Mingyu asks, finding his own pettiness unappealing. It just slips through his mouth and lately he reckons the pore size of his brain to mouth filter is widening remarkably.

‘Why?’ Wonwoo’s breath against his skin unleashes a thought at the back of his mind and his left toe makes the barest wiggle before he swallows the notion down, wishing to ruminate it in privacy.

‘Uh nothing.’

Silence reigns.

Then Mingyu is on his feet and Wonwoo looks up at him with questioning gaze.

‘Don’t go anywhere, Hyung.’

Mingyu hurries to his room after climbing the staircase hastily and he runs out with a bag in his hold, not minding his mother’s curious gaze.

He settles down once again, pulling out the contents one by one as Wonwoo follows the movement with concentration.

‘I may not be able to catch you at school...so I’m giving the presents now itself...Happy birthday, Hyung.’

Mingyu knows it is not much, no matter how much he tells to himself that the quality of the gifts doesn’t matter. Wonwoo is quite popular for someone who is silent and he has been an angel, wishing him in his birthdays with thoughtful gifts.

He looks down at the old pencil case and the stuff he bought the previous years in his lap. It is the least Mingyu could do.

He hopes to start working part time.

Mingyu doesn’t look up until Wonwoo picks everything one by one.

‘Gyu, how come you know what I need the most.’ The elder says in some sort of awe and a wave of hope flickers at his words.

‘Really?’

Wonwoo’s eyes are brimmed with fondness, glassy and gleaming that at the moment, Mingyu’s heart whispers to him about something.

‘I love it, Gyu! Thank you so much! You are the best!’

(The next day Kwon Soonyoung comes and chats his ear off about how Wonwoo won’t stop talking about the gifts he received from Mingyu. He couldn’t help but send a smirk at the chatter box of a hamster boy.)

* * *

Mingyu and Wonwoo had been texting lately despite only living across.

Wonwoo also frequents the book store where Mingyu is working and they talk about everything other than books.

His co worker Minghao asks in untrained Korean with heavy Chinese accent that “do you have something going on with your specs friend?” and Mingyu knocks his shoulder playfully for being too frank about it.

(Minghao gives back one and let’s say it was very painful)

The point is Mingyu and Wonwoo are nowhere near such things and he is not even sure if his hyung is into boys.

‘Maybe you should tell him your feelings.’ Soonyoung (yes, Soonyoung) suggests one day in cafeteria and Mingyu for the love of God couldn’t figure out how the densest of people got that idea and not Wonwoo.

‘That’s not a birthday present!’ He cries with his mouth full of fries.

Soonyoung levels him a look. ‘Trust me, Wonwoo is that kind of a sappy boy.’

Still, Mingyu doesn’t seem to think of it as a good idea.

Then, like every year, he fusses about what to give and instantly starts writing a letter. Somehow the letter morphs into a stick diagram and he improvises it to a replica of Aji’s image holding a banner in her mouth that says “Happy birthday Wonu hyung!”. For an extra measure he draws confetti and colorful balloons in the background.

He calls Wonwoo before the clock strikes twelve and his hyung emerges out bundled in a coat with pajamas underneath. Mingyu prays to heavens that moment that he could get to cuddle Wonwoo at least once in his life time.

‘Happy birthday, Hyung!’

Wonwoo eagerly accepts the rolled paper and unties the satin ribbon over it. The smile on his face stays but it doesn’t quite reaches his eyes.

‘Thanks, Mingyu.’

Later when he is about to sleep, Mingyu realizes that no one would want a painting of a dead dog wishing them a birthday, sharp at 12.

He rolls and groans on his bed.

* * *

Wonwoo is turning eighteen and he is leaving to Seoul.

And Mingyu is sad, to say the least.

And is also very much in love with him.

Also he is mad at him for leaving him behind, as unreasonable as it sounds.

Mingyu thrusts a key-chain in Wonwoo’s hands, two weeks before examinations and three weeks before Wonwoo’s birthday.

The key chain has two hearts, one purple colored and another teal colored. Teal is Mingyu’s favorite color and purple is Wonwoo’s.

‘My gift. Advance happy birthday.’

Wonwoo chuckles at the explicit display of petulance. ‘Thanks, Gyu. It is very thoughtful.”

_You are in my thoughts all the time_

Mingyu’s mind supplies unhelpfully, and he ignores the urge to blurt out the nagging words in his heart.

‘I know.’

After a moment of silence, Wonwoo’s palm settles on Mingyu’s shoulder and the resolve built up grumbles like a beach sand fort.

‘Come to Seoul quickly.’

Mingyu hums, not willing to make a promise. So far he likes it here and he doesn’t know what he would wish to do tomorrow.

‘I will miss you.’ Wonwoo says and Mingyu resists himself from saying those three words to his hyung.

* * *

Wonwoo keeps updating his Instagram stories with a boy who doesn’t look like a native and Mingyu finds out that jealousy is an ugly green bitch.

‘He looks like he is from my place.’ Minghao mumbles as he leans over Mingyu’s shoulder to take a look and Mingyu uncharacteristically zooms in every little detail, eyes trailing over specifically around the places where Wonwoo and that dude are latched at.

‘How do I say gtfo in Chinese?’ Mingyu asks.

‘There’s a reason why middle finger emoji exists, you can send that him, it is universal.’

Mingyu has no gall to do that. He is Wonwoo hyung’s someone, of course he won’t do that.

‘Love hurts.’

Minghao pointedly dusts off the book store shelves. ‘You love him?’

‘Yeah...’

‘Then tell him that, fool.’

Well Minghao has got a point. Wonwoo’s birthday is coming and it will be his first year they would be spending apart. It doesn’t feel like his hyung and he are spending much time apart. Wonwoo makes sure to text him almost thrice a week and it has always been Wonwoo calling him first.

‘Ew.’

‘What?’

‘You are having that ugly smile on your face.’ Minghao grouses and Mingyu couldn’t find it offensive.

That night, he visits the webpage he didn’t dream of visiting even once in his life.

_123greetings.com_

All birthday greeting templates are poorly done and it gives him a headache more than anything else. Groaning, he randomly picks up a birthday video e-card and types a “happy birthday Hyung, love you” in the message box.

He erases the “love you” part, however.

Like he imagined, Wonwoo texts him a series of LOL emojis and Mingyu too shares the sentiment.

* * *

When Mingyu posts the picture of his culinary college building in his instagram account, Wonwoo is the first one to call him.

To be honest, his parents weren’t much satisfied with his preference and they begged him to reconsider, as his scores in math and physics were stellar. His home room teacher shared the same thoughts but naturally his interest inclined towards creating aroma filled dishes.

‘ _Have you thought this through, Mingyu ah?_ ’

Mingyu really hoped Wonwoo would favor him rather than standing one amongst the many who are against his wishes to pursue a career in cooking.

‘Yes, Hyung. I have..I love cooking.’

A bout of silence follows.

‘ _Congratulations Mingyu. Although I am a little sad that you chose a college in Anyang and not in Seoul.’_

Mingyu’s heart thrums.

‘What do you mean? You have your friend from China over there. You are not lonely.’

Wonwoo chuckles. ‘ _You stalk me in instagram_.’

A rush of heat decorates Mingyu’s cheeks. ‘You are hard to miss.’

‘ _Uh huh? I thought you missed me.’_ The elder sulks and Mingyu chortles at Wonwoo’s lame word play.

‘You know I didn’t mean it that way..’ He says, biting his lips. ‘Hyung..’

‘ _Hmmm_?’

‘What do you want for birthday?’

‘I _want to raise a cat_.’

Mingyu fidgets, eyeing the box settled on his study, wrapped and ready to be parceled.

‘ _You bought a gift already, didn’t you?_ ’ Wonwoo asks, reading the silence from him.

Mingyu denies despite getting busted and they talk until the tequila sunshine drowns to deep black darkness.

Two days later, Mingyu posts a picture of him with a kitten on Instagram and tags the kitten as Wonwoo.

“Come raise Wonu with me Hyung!”

Wonwoo floods the reply with twenty heart eyes emoji.

Minghao suggests it is directed at Mingyu.

* * *

Wonwoo is coming home for his nineteenth birthday and oddly, the Kim household is anticipating the arrival more than Jeon’s residence. His mother calls Wonwoo’s mom to bemoan how her son is making mess of a kitchen and the woman on the other end of the call says she needs a taste of whatever Mingyu is making first.

Mingyu disagrees.

The first year of his college is all about knife skills and ingredients familiarity but he has been learning on the sides to try out the basics first so that he would have a definite edge over the others.

It is something simple, really. Slow cooked pork belly is neat and almost everyone’s favorite dish. Also, it is a little deviating from the usual Korean cuisine they are used to, but he hopes Wonwoo loves the little change in their routine.

Settling the tray into the oven for it to do the work, Mingyu takes a quick shower to wash off the stench from kitchen and he puts on a white sweat shirt and shorts to go with it.

After two hours, the oven calls and Mingyu allows the meat to rest as he contemplates making a sauce for it. But then the door bell goes off and Mingyu lets his mother to open the door.

Meanwhile, the cat walks into the kitchen, catching the aroma from the food wafting through and Mingyu pets the white and black fur of the cat.

‘Hope you changed the cat’s name.’

Mingyu’s dopamine levels reach peak as he hears the voice and he straightens up to catch Wonwoo in a regular black tee, skinny jeans and silver framed specs.

None hold back from the hug they are drawn into and Mingyu shamelessly buries his head in Wonwoo’s shoulder, breathing in fresh soap, detergent and sunshine.

‘Welcome home, Hyung.’ He mumbles and he notices how Wonwoo is now a little shorter than him. Really, the difference is not that discernible.

‘Thanks, Mingyu ah.’ Wonwoo adjusts his specs, cheeks mild ruddy. ‘Mom asked me to eat at your house since you made something for me?’

‘Yeah.’ Mingyu shyly whispers and he can almost imagine Minghao’s eye roll at that. ‘You eat pork belly?’

‘I wanna sleep first.’ Wonwoo leans his head on Mingyu’s shoulder and the floor under his feet is not solid but are clouds.

‘Come.’ Mingyu drags him to the room upstairs and the elder falls on to the neatly made bed with no ceremony. Usually, Wonwoo would seek permission before taking a silver space of the mattress and to be honest, Mingyu loves this kind of change.

‘Is that for me?’ Wonwoo asks, pointing at the hamper sitting on his desk.

‘I bought that for you last year and you are getting that same one for this year’s birthday as well.’

‘What is that?’ Wonwoo pulls Mingyu down next to him and lays his head on the younger’s much bulked up arms.

‘Nothing...just a photo frame of us taking a picture together at the park, box of sweet candies, a watch and a wallet.’ He says. ‘Happy birthday, Hyung’

Wonwoo and Mingyu both look at each other.

Mingyu doesn’t know who leaned first but the kiss happened.

* * *

Mingyu is Skype chatting Wonwoo with kitty Wonu in his lap as the clock inches slowly but surely towards twelve.

‘ _Jun got me a handkerchief._ ’ Wonwoo waves the cloth before him and Mingyu chuckles.

The tip of his fingers burn from handling heat for long at the kitchens that day, and Wonwoo catches why Mingyu keeps rubbing his hands together.

But he doesn’t question about it.

‘Where is he?’

‘ _He is sleeping_.’ Wonwoo removes his specs to rub his eyes and Mingyu shamelessly stares at him, a smile tugging his lips.

Wonwoo raises his eyebrow at him in question and Mingyu wordlessly shakes his head.

At 11.57 PM, Mingyu shuffles out to fetch the things he need and Wonwoo waits patiently.

‘Happy birthday, Hyung.’ Mingyu breathes, extending out a strawberry cupcake with a candle perched on it.

Wonwoo smiles broadly at the treat and Mingyu wonders how come it is more radiant than the candle itself.

_‘You made this?_!’ Wonwoo points at the cupcake and Mingyu nods, bashful rearing it’s head. He was actually aiming for a cake but char of base what remained at the end of his attempt.

‘ _It looks scrumptious, Gyu...too bad I can’t eat it.’_

Mingyu picks up the kitty Wonu from underneath and let the cat lick off the icing, after taking out the candle.

‘There, it is all settled.’

* * *

It is inevitable that they settle at the pettiest argument and misunderstanding ever to exist.

What further exasperates Mingyu is the practical exam he has to attend and he couldn’t gather his shit.

And on top of that, Wonwoo’s birthday is around the corner in few hours and he is not sure how to resolve whatever that is between them.

In his defense, he just wanted the elder to take care of his health and sleep soon. Despite insisting several times, Wonwoo spent the entire night awake playing games with his friends and consuming coffee at late hours.

What was a gentle scolding turned to full on castigation and yeah- it was his fault that he went overboard but he was just resentful that Wonwoo hung up the phone without thinking where Mingyu is coming from.

Surprisingly, Jun sends him a text out of nowhere.

**“Wonwoo is crying What did you say”**

And that was enough to lodge a big pile of guilt in Mingyu’s stomach. He didn’t mean to come off as rude and to see that how he made a boy who rarely cries cry sets off the guilt fire in his heart.

Maybe Wonwoo is the kind of person to tear up in solitude. He does not know and he is not proud of that.

He calls immediately and Wonwoo picks up only at the third attempt.

‘Hyung...’

‘ _Hmm_.’

The voice was nasal and hoarse and shit- Wonwoo has been crying.

‘Hyung...’

‘ _Hmm_?’

He badly wants Wonwoo to say something other than humming.

‘What are you doing?’

‘ _Nothing_.’ Comes a barely audible reply, followed by a sniff.

‘Nothing?’

‘ _Nothing_.’

Mingyu smiles a little, prodding at the edges of the book he was reading.

‘You know what I was doing?’

‘ _Dunno_.’

‘I was thinking of what birthday present I should get for Wonwoo Hyung.’

‘ _Don’t want._ ’

‘Don’t want what?’

‘ _Birthday present._ ’

Holy, this is not the right time to coo at how cute his Wonwoo Hyung is, but he does.

‘Aw, you can’t say that now. I like giving you presents~’

_‘I am going to sleep.’ Wonwoo says after a pause and panic strikes Mingyu like a slap to his face._

‘Wait wait! Don’t hang up Hyung, I’m so sorry that I yelled at you! I wasn’t intending to! That last time I saw you on video call, you looked sleep deprived and I don’t want you to stay up at night.’

_‘I know_.’

Mingyu pouts. ‘Hyung~ talk to me...I said sorry.’

A moment of silence follows.

‘ _No, I am sorry Mingyu._ ’ Wonwoo mumbles and Mingyu had to strain his ears to catch that.

‘Don’t worry, Hyung. We are alright now.’

Wonwoo chuckles and Mingyu’s heart lightens at that.

‘Happy birthday, Hyung.’

_‘It is not even twelve yet, dummy.’_

‘I know...’ His fingers traces the box beside him containing the Polaroid camera he bought for Wonwoo and a card that says “photograph what you saw to show me what I missed.”

‘ _You can’t wish me before twelve.’_

Mingyu hums thoughtfully before blurting out.

‘Boyfriend privileges.’

* * *

Wonwoo lands himself a job in Seoul and Mingyu boards the first train to the city when he receives an offer letter for his internship come training at a high end restaurant.

Things are turning out well and Mingyu couldn’t be much happier.

He and Wonwoo put in a little something together for the new apartment they rented at Seoul. It is somewhat closer to both of their workplaces and as Wonwoo quoted:

“It is closer to the sunrise, some how the place reminded me of you.”

‘Hey.’ Wonwoo smiles at him like he hung the stars in his skies and Mingyu leans forward to kiss him on the lips, not minding that Wonwoo’s parents are somewhat ten feet away.

If they still are unaware of what is going on between them, now is the chance to know.

‘Wow.’ Wonwoo lets out a breathy laugh. ‘What was that for?’

‘Seriously Hyung? Like you don’t know what was that for?’

They are standing near the same white picket fence the first ever time they said hello to each other.

‘I don’t know...’ Wonwoo feigned unawareness.

The afternoon sun colors the elder’s face in shades of brilliance and something beautiful swoops in Mingyu’s stomach.

‘Come inside, Hyung. We have time until evening to relax.’

Wonwoo has come to fetch Mingyu back to Seoul.

‘No, I’ll have to spend time with mom and dad before I ride off to the sunset with you.’ He says, chuckling and Mingyu dovetails his hands with Wonwoo’s on the fence.

‘Can you come with me, quickly for a while?’

Wonwoo tilts his head. ‘Is it about my birthday present?’

Mingyu fervently nods his head.

‘We agreed not to give gifts to each other anymore!’

The younger smiles simply. ‘I couldn’t resist buying that when I saw it. It looked just as good looking as you are.’

Wonwoo looked away with a brush of pink powdered on his cheeks.

‘It can wait, since you broke the deal and went on to buy gifts anyway.’

Mingyu whined and tugged Wonwoo’s sleeve but the latter simply didn’t budge.

‘But the gift spoke to me about you...I can’t see it on anyone else other than you!’

He could see Wonwoo mildly relenting with curiousness, but the haze shakes away when a loud horn sound booms from somewhere else.

He swats away Mingyu’s hand and marches off to his own house, but in the mid way he stops to come back and pick something from his pant pocket.

It was a key chain.

The same key Chain Mingyu gave before Wonwoo departed to Seoul. Now the key chain is attached to a door key.

‘It is yours. Don’t lose it.’ Wonwoo thrusts the key chain into Mingyu’s hands, kissing him on the lips before rushing across the road to his own house.

Mingyu sees the key chain and at once spots the difference.

Before, it had two hearts- now only the purple color is there.

Later that evening, when they are at the train station, boarding the train to Seoul, Mingyu sees the teal colored heart key chain attached to a key in Wonwoo’s coat pocket.

He does not comment on it, however.

Instead, when the time nears twelve, he says ‘Happy birthday, Hyung.’

(The gift he bought for Wonwoo is still with him. It is round and gold, but just as Wonwoo said, it can wait.)


End file.
